1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional electrical connection box applied to a wire harness installed in a vehicle and the like, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-163550 discloses an electrical connection box that includes an opening for extracting electric wires on the outside wall, and in which the electric wires extracted from the opening are bent outside the opening and extended along the outside wall. In this electrical connection box, a protection cover used for closing the opening, is integrally and rotatably connected to the edge of the opening disposed at the side opposite from the extracting direction of the electric wires, in the same direction as the bending direction of the electric wires, with a hinge. The protection cover is formed in a gutter-like shape, so that the electric wires can be housed therein. The electrical connection box also includes a locking means that locks the protection cover with the outside wall, on the protection cover and the outside wall, while the electric wires are interposed between the protection cover and the outside wall.
The electrical connection box disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-163550 described above, for example, may be applied to an object in which an exterior member such as a corrugated tube is externally fitted to the electric wires. In such a case, it has been desired that the end of the exterior member be firmly fitted to the electric wires.